The Key's a Kiss
by The Psychedelic Prince
Summary: Later that night… in Izaya's computer of information, in Shizuo's file... Name: Shizuo Heiwajima ... Trivia: He's a pretty damn good kisser. .Shizaya.


_I do not own durarara and all the songs mentioned to death._

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Key's a Kiss<em>**

_(One-shot)_

* * *

><p>It was usual day when Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima were fighting as if they were to die, just like always. While fighting, Shizuo trips onto something, loses balance and lands directly on Izaya who was running backwards as he tried provoking Shizuo more than he already was.<p>

When Shizuo landed on Izaya, their faces were millimeters apart. The two gazed at each other. Yeah, sure, Shizuo would usually initiate something for their faces to get this close, b…but why the heck does this feel so much more different? A few milliseconds later, still in the same position, the song 'Kiss Me', by SixPence None the Richer, started playing. Everything was awkward, the atmosphere, the aura… everything! For a second, time seemed to stop, but hey, every breathtaking moment will end every after once in a while, right? So yeah, just like every breathtaking moment, it ended just right after the song ended.

* * *

><p>For a few days, Izaya got addicted with the song and couldn't help but to get a bit flustered whenever he remembers the incident with Shizuo, meanwhile, Shizuo kept on hearing the song, in and on anywhere and anything he does and go and kept on being reminded by the incident as well.<p>

* * *

><p>A few days later, Kasuka visits Shizuo, since it was his day off and well, it's been a while since the two eats in the Russian sushi bar and goes out to walk and… well, probably bond. While bonding, the two passes by the music shop, outside the music shop, there were speakers which played random songs. At the moment Shizuo stepped in the territory of the music shop, the song 'Valentine Day Kiss', by Kokusho Sayuri, played. At first, it wasn't much of a big deal, but when the part 'Valentine Day Kiss' came, Izaya happened to have brought something from the shop and came out, and thus the two met again, with an awkward background music.<p>

The two stared at each other like there's no tomorrow. Kasuka, who noticed that Shizuo stopped walking, stopped and turned to Shizuo. When he saw Shizuo's expression, he looked at the direction where his beloved brother was looking at. When he saw Izaya staring back at Shizuo the same way, he came to a very… very… so-so conclusion.

When the song ended, Izaya twitched and instantly ran off. Right now, he does not want any trouble, he has a meeting to attend and getting hit by a trashcan, street sign or vending machine would not do him any good, neither, will be chased after by Shizuo.

"…you want to kiss him, don't you?" Kasuka muttered as he eyed Shizuo.

Shizuo turned pale, "W…what?" he stammered.

"…I know you heard me, you should try kissing him. It'll make you feel satisfied." the often silent one spoke.

"W…whatever, let's just go, okay?" with that, Shizuo walked off, flustered.

Kasuka smiled through his eyebrows, which you will only notice if you posses a 20/10 vision. His brother wants to kiss somebody, namely Izaya Orihara, now wasn't that new?

* * *

><p>The next day, Kasuka was gone again due to work and Shizuo was alone once again. While buying some milk in the convenient store, the song 'Vanilla Twilight' by Owl City started playing. When the 'the stars lean down to kiss you' part came, a blonde girl wearing a bartender suit came in, then, a guy wearing an Izaya look alike coat came in to, holding hands with the girl. The two seemed to be lovers and well, they sort of kissed. Shizuo twitched, the hell was that about. Crept out, Shizuo walks out.<p>

* * *

><p>Shizuo finished drinking his milk and threw the bottle in the nearest trashcan, which was by the music shop. He was about to leave when Izaya happened to pass by, thus the two meets again. When their eyes met, the song 'I Kissed a Girl' by Katy Perry started playing.<p>

'_You should try to kiss him. It'll make you feel satisfied.' _was the first thing he thought. When the first line of the song came, Shizuo walked closer to Izaya. Soon, they got closer… and closer… and closer. When they were finally close enough, Shizuo grabbed his flea's collar and kisses him, at the moment their lips clashed, the line 'I kissed a girl and I liked it' came. The two parted right after the line, discontented, he pushes Izaya in an alley, Izaya, for some damn unknown reasons allows himself, to get dragged. Thus their kiss continues.

Shizuo forcefully presses his lips against Izaya's. Izaya did not want to lose, so he kisses back with the same force. Shizuo nibbles on Izaya's lower lip meanwhile Izaya licks Shizuo's upper lip. Shizuo levels himself up and slips his tongue in Izaya's mouth. Izaya fights for his privacy by fending off Shizuo's tongue with his tongue. The two only parts when the song ends with an _'I like it'_.

Shizuo stands up and licks his lips, "Sweet, I feel better now." with that, he leaves without any other words coming from him.

Izaya grins. He too stands up. He touches his lips and licks his fingers, "Shizu-chan's lips are disgustingly sweet and soft, hmph, that bastard, keeping a secret as important as that from me~. This is so going to my information."

* * *

><p>Later that night… in Izaya's computer of information, in Shizuo's files…<p>

Name: Shizuo Heiwajima

Birthday: January 28

Age: 24

**more info here**

Trivia: _He's a pretty damn good kisser._

**.The end.**

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the OOCness and errors, I just had to write that. Anyway, thank you for readin'.<em>


End file.
